


Proud

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: In which Kravitz keeps his promise





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing based on http://lilylilymine.tumblr.com/post/162109975097

Julia was content. She was one of literally countless other souls, floating amongst each other in an endless sea that took up an entire plane of existence. She often sad that she had to leave the Prime Material Plane, particularly under the circumstances she did, and she always missed Magnus, but she was still content.

It was hard not to be in the Astral Plane. Merely existing here meant that one no longer had any physical needs to tend to, and honestly? That cut out a _lot_  of sources of worry and stress.

There were no days or nights here, either. It was all a sort of perpetual dusk, more dark than light, but not quite enough of either to name. If one drifted close to the “surface”, one could always almost see stars trying to flicker into existence. It was, like most things here, calming.

Generally speaking, nothing ever happened here. For all the souls present, they’d already had all the “happening” that they got. Not so for Julia.

Not often, but sometimes, Kravitz would glide across the surface of the soul sea, reaching down to find Julia’s aetherial form and pluck it out. He took her high, to what she assumed was his home, giving her a chance to return to something close to her form from when she was alive. Then came the part Julia always loved.

Kravitz told her about Magnus. It had taken him quite a while to find the man, but now that he had, he often kept tabs on him and his friends. After such forays into the world of the living, Kravitz returned and told Julia all that they were doing, especially Magnus. She loved hearing of their adventures and hijinks, glad that Magnus had found people to protect.

What always got her, though, was when Kravitz told her what Magnus said _to_  her. Almost every night after Magnus retired, he spent a few minutes telling Julia what he did and how he felt about it all. Of course, he had no idea that the Reaper was listening and would relay those thoughts to her, but that made them all the more precious to her.

When Kravitz finally finished regaling her with Magnus’ actions, and took her back down into the sea, she always thanked him for taking the time to do this simple thing. He always responded with a shrug, a smile, and the same line.

“I made a promise. Can’t very well go back on my word, now can I?”


End file.
